Allan's Championship Wrestling League
Allan's Championship Wrestling League (ACWL), was a Video Game Wrestling, that began on March 26, 2004. It was the longest running CAW League of all-time, despite the breaks in between, including a 6 month Hiatus. It was the 3rd Video Game Wrestling League ever shown to the public eye, and the 1st Indy League not related to Aaron Rift or Wade Needham despite being called NoDQ ACWL. It's also the one of the only leagues to use WWF No Mercy for Nintendo 64, a Sixth Generation console video game. Dr. Pizza, called ACWL a Video Game Wrestling League, rather then a CAW League, saying that "It's alot easier to explain to someone when they ask you what it is you do on YouTube. Because your telling them excatly what it is, while a CAW league makes no sense to a normal person, because they would be like, what the fuck is a CAW league?" Origins ACWL was different then NoDQ and Slam N Jam, due to the fact the owner did not own a Capture Card, he instead used an emulator (Project 64) and used a program to record the video off it (Fraps), and began a tournament with 6 wrestlers. the original 6 were Ryu, Ken Masters, Guile, Sheng Long, Akuma, and Neo. The first champion was Sheng Long, when he defeated Ryu in a ladder match. His reign however was short lived, as Sagat defeated him in his first title defense. Their main event for that season is AEC Mania. With the last one created they have made the most mania style CPVs. They are well known for having a lot of hardcore matches and specialty matches. =The first true Champion of ACWL= Sagat took ACWL at the helm, while he did indeed debut in NoDQ CAW, it was one match though, and Sagat was not seen again until the 2006 CAW Cup, but when he was seen again, it was in ACWL, and he went on to defend his belt 7 times in a row, a record which stood until Van Helsing broke that record and made it 8. Sagat lost the belt to Mario in one of the first ever true classics of ACWL. Sagat was not ACWL Champion again until 3 years later, when he defeated Shadow The Hedgehog for the title at AEC MANIA IV. The Rebirth ACWL, like Slam N Jam, just can't seem to go away. Dr. Pizza made a shocking announcement with ACWL's rebirth with the hype video of Shadow The Hedgehog vs Marty McFly, since Shadow never got his hands on the person who killed his only friend. Shadow (in kayfabe) pleaded with Allan to let him host AEC MANIA 5 at least to let him kill Marty McFly and caved in.(end kayfabe) AEC MANIA 5 thus was announced in this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrw7dkXtcJE The Event can be watched here at: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2BT_VxUhf0 This was a Last Man Standing Match Between Marty Mcfly and Shadow The Hedgehog. This would be the first time in AEC Mania history that a main event would not be a World Heavywieght Championship match =Death= On May 16th, 2009. Allan no longer had the will to do ACWL or be on YouTube anymore. he made his final message to everyone by stating the following: "Im done, i do not have it in me anymore.... Im sorry guys, i dont want to do this shit anymore.. i seriously dont. Its been 5 years... and CAW never took off.. but yet E-Feds have... Its time to pack my bags and move on... I wish everyone the best at making there own league.. but its a waste of time.. don't bother. Also, id just like to state that i do really deep down inside think Bob Ross AKA Josh of SMF, is a fucking asshole, i don't regret calling him a nigger anymore after the way he treated me today. Im closing this account soon, i dont really care if it gets "suspended" Also, WEDFederation & Bob Ross/Josh, congrats.. you played a huge roll in why ACWL is dead. I hate both of you... you think its funny now, but you won't someday down the road when i never come back. Everyone's turned there back on me as it is... So leaving YouTube is a much simpler way of getting rid of this bullshit." Although he has called it quits as many times as Wade Needham himself. He is 100 percent sure he's done. And more then likely there will never be a one time show of ACWL. There was alot of reasons behind his decision to end ACWL and leave Youtube, he was stalked on the internet off of Youtube for 7 months, with his real address and phone number posted on there. He was constantly reminded of his past, and tried his hardest to move on, while many did, other's refused to. He was also conflicted by too many stories he had with his characters in ACWL, mainly Shadow The Hedgehog, The Power Rangers, and more. Cawlission Although the ACWL was done with CAW, CAWllision 2 & 3 took to make a mockery of this league by claiming a new ACWL Champion in Bret Michaels. =What about the feuds? and the matches?= Dr. Pizza also stated that the person who was going to fight Proto Man at Monday Night Wrestling, was non-other then the Legendary NoDQ Icon Link, Mario was going to betray Luigi and turn babyface on that show as well, and was going to be the Special Referee and screw Proto Man out of the INC Title. Causing the Rebirth of the Nintendo World Order, it was possible that Link might of been the first NoDQ Legend to get a push to become an ACWL Legend, a feat that never took place, but was in question. The reason for Mario turning Babyface was because Allan thought it would catch many people by suprise. Solid Snake and Adon were indeed going to have a match at Final Countdown and have a big feud. As for Shadow The Hedgehog, Allan had really no fucking idea what to do with him despite he was the biggest star in ACWL before its death. He was in many feuds at once, with Marty McFly, Sonic The Hedgehog, and Bif Tannen. He ended up beating Knuckles in a shitty match that dissapointed Allan. While the last match Allan ever recorded, but did not post was Mega Man X & Zero vs Cheech and Chong, and was also dissapointed in the 15 minute Draw, as it was planned for X and Zero to squash them. Also the Power Rangers feud was a complete mess, as well as what to do with Ryu and Ken, the plan was for Tommy to face a natural dark haired Ken Masters with a new look, with Kimberly now as his girlfriend to shake up Tommy the White Ranger. As for the rest... the ideas never came about. Allan also had no idea what to do with the Tag Teams, he loved bringing the Ramones, the American Gladiators, and The Real Ghostbusters into the league, but really had no idea what to do with them. Who was to win Final Countdown? well the Elimination Chamber match itself was a toss up. And Mega Man probably would of beaten his brother Proto Man and retained the Europeon Championship, with a Celebration with Mario and Link, dawning there NWO Colors. The Four Horsemen also was a big question mark, Allan had no idea what to do with them, espically after Metal Sonic showed up for his only match in ACWL, which was at AEC MANIA 5. =Accomplishments= ACWL has been around in the CAW World Almost since Day 1, and being the 3rd league ever created in the CAW World, It has also accomplished many things, These Include: * Being The 1st League to use the Following Superstars - Akuma - Guile - Knuckles The Echinda - Luigi - Mega Man - Mega Man X - Proto Man - Sigma - Shadow the Hedgehog - Sheng Long - Van Helsing - Wario - Waluigi - Zero - Double Dragons - Real Ghostbusters - The Ramones - Metal Sonic (One time only) - The Original American Gladiators - Captain Picard (One time only, became a SMF superstar) - Rouge The Bat - Sidney Crosby (One time only) - Marty McFly - Doc Brown - Little Mac - Doc Louis AKA Nigga Stole My Bike! - Solid Snake - The Peanuts Gang - Charlie Brown and his friend. - Light Warriors - Final Fantasy - Power Rangers - All Six of them(Jason Lee Scott, Tommy Oliver, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Ann Hart And Trini Kwan) More To Come As They Are Remembered. * Being The 1st League to do a 40 Man Battle Royal (UNDER HARDCORE RULES!) * Being One Of The Only Leagues to be known on WWF No Mercy * Made Legendary Icons such as Mario, Luigi, Sagat, Ryu, Ken Masters, Mega Man, Van Helsing, Shadow The Hedgehog, Billy the Blue Ranger, Guile, Sonic The Hedgehog, Marty McFly, Sigma, Solid Snake, Proto Man, Mega Man X, Zero, Knuckles The Echidna, & Akuma =Final ACWL Champions= ACWL World Heavyweight Champion: Van Helsing (Final under ACWL Ownership) Note that the ACWL World Heavyweight Championship is still active in NAW ACWL Intercontental Champion: Proto Man ACWL European Champion: Mega Man ACWL World Tag Team Champions: The Four Horsemen (Sigma and Sagat) ACWL Interactive Championship: Unknown ACWL Women's Championship: Unknown Category:Defunct CAW Feds Category:2004 CAW Leagues Category:2005 CAW Leagues